Arstarel
Arstarel was a former prison world located within the border that ran between the Inner Rim and Outer Rim Territories, in the Denuda System. Five thousand years before the Clone Wars, it received shipments containing the worst criminals Galactic Republic. Prior to and during the Clone Wars, it was the home of Dundee Robuck and had a functional planetary defense force known as the Arstarel Defense Force. Description Arstarel was a planet located between the Mid and Outer Rim Territories border and is home to many exotic fauna and flora, as well as home to what once was an Ancient Tribe of warriors that seemed to be tuned to The Force but had died off leaving art and man made structures that was left by them to be found. With dangerous summer seasons known to cause massive bush fires due to 750 Tree types known as Ulralas trees with a very high flammable oil within the leaf itself that when it combust it sends it seed to regrow the flora that way. Culture The Arstarelian People show to enjoy a lot of alcohol consumption and had made Speeder racing a sports close with their Football games. They have tendency to banter and laugh even at the worst of times, while they banter it shown to that they use a wide range of curse words and slang. History Early History 10,000 Years before the Battle of Yavin, an ancient warrior tribe was on the planet and hunted for food and water. They were very skilled in The Force and used it to heal their sick and to guide them in battle but at some point in time they died out to an unknown Illness. The Great Hyperspace War 5000 BBY, The Great Hyperspace war was raging on and the Galactic Republic needed a place to put their Prisoner of War and other convicted inmates back home to a new prison as the Coruscant prison facility was piling up with deserters and traitors, When word of Arstarel was found it was already decided that the prisoners would move to their new Penal colony for most of the war using rather outdated vehicles with Wheels and hand tools, shovels and Prick axes instead of the mining drills. Reforming the planet Around 999 BBY a year after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan with no use for the Penal colonies needed as Crime was moving further out into the Outer Rim planets like Tatooine, Arstarel ceased functioning as a Prison world which would later have its own Government and later it's spot in the Galactic Senate and as well brought their own Military Defense force into place after the Republic demilitarized their Army and Navy. The Ellus War'.' 120 BBY, a serious drought hit half of the planet after a Devastating fire season and with farmers trying to deal with their crops, a certain native animal was causing havoc with them. The farmers went to their local district Representative about these birds attacking their crops. After talks in Arstarel's Parliament the Arsteral Defense Force got involved sending in their 4th Infantry Bridage under the command of Major-Colonel Willus Lok'mea and began operations but heavy rain fall that day set it back till the next day. First Attempt When the morning of the next day arose for their first attempt, the Ellus were already attacking crops, the Infantry brigade set up two E-web Heavy repeating blasters and began their assault on the two headed flightless birds which caused the birds to scatter into groups of three, to the gunners operating the Turrent and Willus, they managed to kill at least 10 out of the 100 birds that were present but kept moving to find more groups to gun down killing at least 25. Second Attempt For their Second attempt they used two old Penal colony Trucks and mounted the E-webs on the back of it, They found a group of Ellus drinking from a Dam not far from here, soon they drove at max speed and tried to gun down many as they could but due to the rough and bumpy Terrain, they missed every shot and managed to kill at least 12 while the rest scattered. They tried this a few times but failed to cull the Ellus but at least managed to kill 50 each month. Aftermath Despite the problems of the culling of the birds, the farmers kept trying to call for more military Action but the Government decided to set up a bounty board later, though this sparked controversy with the Senate as they thought the Actions of this "war" was an "Extermination of a rare and exotic Animal" among the senators. Though this didn't stop until around 75 BBY where Jedi Order sent their agricultural corps to help and keep the wild Flightless birds at bay as well as aid the farmers with maintaining their crops. The Capital Attack On 53 BBY, a group of Terrorists that called themselves the Malgus Acolytes, non-force sensitives but descendants of sith troopers who thought in the Mandalorian wars who took a Naboo Ambassador hostage with 32 other people including the Federal Arsteral Police Officer at the Naboo Embassy in Tinbiddy the Capital of Arsteral. Police arrived on the seen with a negotiator trying to negotiate the release of the hostages. While the situation was happening the Arsteral Defense force and their Arstarel Special Command and Operations was preparing their Marine commando units to Breach if a hostage was harmed, this was all over the holonews. The Acolytes demands were the Jedi and the Republic to let the Sith Empire to be rebuilt as the rule of Two was a fools man ideology, wanting Sith artifacts as well as a means of to escape and return to Korriban safety though these demands were promised but never happened, the negotiations took 5 days, between those days Hostages that were ill or pregnant were released, but on the 5 day after the demands were not met for the final time, two hostages were killed, a Rodian Science professor and a Twi'lek News Reporter and thus the Marines were sent in breaching through the side windows via repelling ropes and the skylight window, the Acolytes were quickly dispatched and killed even one who was ready to suicide bomb was kicked out the window and exploded mid air. The Aftermath showed Ten Terrorists killed and 2 Civilian casualties, while it was a dark day this showed the Republic and anyone willing to attack Arsteral will be dealt with out mercy by their Marine Commando units. Inhabitants Arsteral as a few Ports and cities being one of them Tinbiddy the capital which gathered many Wealthy and talented beings over the years, While it still has the ruins of the Ancient warriors of old and old Prisons used during the early years of the planet. It showed great prosperity and is one of the leading planets in science and military doctrines. Many great people came from Arsteral in Animal Conservation being Dundee Robuck's father Elwrin Robuck as well as many great Pilots and military personal the Ace Pilot in the Republic Navy Bruce Vall'rin during the Clone Wars as well as Dundee himself. The Animals and native Fauna here are exotic creatures some never seen in the entire galaxy, many with new and deadly venomous bites and strange abilities, these creature vary from docile to hostile and easily harmful to any sentient being. Category:Planet Category:Arsteral Category:Denunda System